Of Might and Magic
by Shirleylocked
Summary: When being attacked by bandits Merlin has no choice but to reveal his powers to King Arthur, but in doing so he is gravely wounded. Will Arthur save his friend or leave the warlock to die for his crimes? (A/M, G/L) Post Season 4 (4.1 and 4.2 never happened)
1. Of Death and Magic

**Sorry it's been so long since i've put anything out. BUT i have a good excuse... Let's just say that some fanfiction writer is now an author with a book out on Kindle now. ABOUT TIME! I've been busy with school and getting my book ready, so that would be why there is a lack of updates Sorry. Woah! What if i had fanfiction about my book! MIND OFFICIALLY BLOWN... Haha, probably not going to happen, but don't hate on my wishful thinking.**

**Anyway...**

**Into the world of Merlin for me. Hope you don't mind. I've had so many ideas in my head but never wrote them down. I don't know yet how long this will be, just go with it.**

**Anyway, r&r?**

* * *

Of Death and Magic

Arthur twisted his blade easily in his hand as his attackers drew near. He took a quick glance towards Merlin, his lone companion and his eyes widened when he saw the man wielding a large sword and a mace sneaking up on Merlin. "Watch out!"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted watching as three men converged on the king. He didn't have time to think. He didn't want the time to think. He didn't care that he was about to reveal all of his secrets. His eyes instinctually turned bright gold and Arthur's attackers were flung through the air and into the trees of the forest, unconscious. Arthur watched in awe as Merlin's eyes shifted colors and then in horror when the man behind him took the advantage and brought down his mace heavily on Merlin's back with a sickening crack.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin's face contorted in a silent scream of agony. He fell to his knees as the man circled around him and slashed his sword across Merlin's chest before continuing towards Arthur. Merlin fell against the ground, clutching the wound over his heart as it bled. "N-no…" Merlin stretched out his hand and his eyes turned gold just before the man attacked Arthur. The man was flung into the trees with his fellows and Merlin sagged against the ground, gasping for air, but thankful Arthur was safe.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered in a broken voice. He dropped his sword and ran toward Merlin, wrapping his arms around his fallen friend.

"I'm sorry, sire." Merlin whimpered as Arthur began to tear apart the shirt Merlin wore.

"We'll talk about this later Merlin. Don't tell me you're sorry." Arthur stated searching through Merlin's bag to find something that would help slow the bleeding, finding a bit of bandages that he quickly took out.

"There will be more of them…G-go, Arthur… You _need_ to live. You will be the greatest king the world will e-ever see." Merlin struggled to breath and winced under the pressure Arthur was applying to his wound.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to live, Merlin." Arthur insisted.

"N-not this time…"

"You're going to live Merlin even if I have to drag your struggling arse all the way to the nearest physician." Arthur stated grabbing Merlin's hand and pressing it down on his wound. "Keep the pressure on it." Arthur ordered before hoisting Merlin up into his arms.

"We're three days from the nearest city on foot, Arthur…" Merlin reminded him, struggling to keep himself conscious through the pain. "I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry."

"I told you to stop apologizing. You have my word, you will survive this, Merlin."

"The others could come after you… You're better off without me slowing you." Merlin insisted.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin. I'm not leaving you behind." Merlin looked at him for a long moment before his mind jumped back to the look that plagued his mind: the look of betrayal Arthur had worn when he saw Merlin's magic.

"I'm sorry, s-sire." Merlin mumbled fervently.

"It doesn't matter right now, Merlin." Arthur insisted, looking down at Merlin who was on the edge of unconsciousness. "Stay awake Merlin… Stay with me." Arthur ordered.

"So s-sorry." Merlin whispered before giving into his pain and falling unconscious, his head lolling against Arthur's shoulder.

"Damn you, _Mer_lin." Arthur snapped, continuing to walk as quickly as he could through the forest carrying his light Manservant with him. He couldn't believe that his pathetic, clumsy, idiotic, foolish, scared, lowly little Manservant was a sorcerer. He couldn't believe that the man had lied to him all of those years either. He had no idea why he didn't just leave the man to die…after all he _had _broken the law… Except…Merlin was different. He had given his life up for Arthur's at least four times that Arthur could recall and he couldn't let that debt go without payment.

Even if his servant was a liar…

Even if Merlin hadn't placed his trust with his King…

Arthur still knew he had a debt to repay.

888

"Arthur…" Merlin breathed quietly.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked hopefully, but then he realized Merlin was still unconscious.

"Arthur…" Merlin said again with other words strung along with it, barely intelligible. It took Arthur several long minutes of walking and several of Merlin's unconscious murmurs to figure out just what the servant was saying. 'Must protect Arthur…'

"You're not going to do so well in your state." Arthur teased in a strained voice. Merlin was light, but after carrying him for several hours Arthur's arms were tired, struggling to keep the wounded man from falling.

The sun was nearly set when Arthur stopped and gently set Merlin on the ground. He started a fire before turning to look at Merlin, who was more pale than usual. Arthur lifted the bandages from the wound and looked at the bloody gash in Merlin's chest. It was no longer gushing blood, but it still trickled down his ribs slowly. Arthur slowly sat Merlin forward and glanced at the mace wound on Merlin's back. He could tell that some ribs were broken and that Merlin might be bleeding on the inside because of the blow. He concluded that a bone must have punctured Merlin's right lung to have made his breathing so ragged. "Oh, Merlin."

Arthur quickly wrapped Merlin's wounds, wishing he had something proper to clean them with. He made sure they were wrapped tight before he moved on to hunt something for dinner.

888

"Arthur?" Merlin called, his head rolling slightly to the side. He could feel something soft brushing against his skin. He could feel the heat of a fire next to him and caught the scent of something cooking. In spite of the fire, Merlin was freezing cold, every inch of his body ached, he could scarcely breathe, and his head ached. He refrained from shivering as much as he could, knowing it would only hurt.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, leaning over Merlin's prone form. Merlin's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dusk lighting of the world. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Merlin coughed and groaned at the burning sensation in his right lung. "Ow…"

"Relax…" Arthur stated, holding Merlin down so he wouldn't move too much. He sat in thought for a long moment. "Can't you just…I don't know…magic away the wounds?" Merlin shook his head.

"I'm too weak for that… Attempting that would be suicide." Merlin whispered. "Healing isn't like other magic, it requires physical energy, something I don't have much of left in me."

"I've made some food, you should eat." Arthur commented grabbing a small bowl filled with soup and a spoon.

"If you made the food it will only kill me faster." Merlin smiled slightly. His teasing tone was marred by his harsh breathing, but Arthur still understood what the man meant by his words.

"Very funny, _Mer_lin." Arthur snapped back. Merlin struggled to reach his arm out for the bowl, wincing (but holding back a moan) as he moved. "Don't… I've got it." Arthur stated, scooping a bit of broth into the spoon before tipping the contents easily into Merlin's mouth.

"Arthur…thank you." Merlin whispered hoarsely after a painful swallow.

"You'd do the same for me." Arthur nodded slowly. Merlin only ate a few more bites before he shook his head at Arthur. "You must be hungry."

"It hurts." Merlin replied simply. Arthur looked down at the ground and gently set the bowl down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked after a long moment.

"I had too much work to be done… I didn't want to die. I was afraid, Arthur… You always expressed hatred towards those who use magic…I didn't want you to hate me." Merlin stated in a sad voice, now shivering out of his control. Arthur stood up and removed his chainmail before picking up Merlin as gingerly as he could and laying him next to the fire. Arthur lifted the cloak he had wrapped around Merlin and barely found the room to squeeze himself under it, pulling Merlin against his chest. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I've carried you a long way and I'm not going to waste all of that by letting you freeze to death." Merlin was silent for a minute.

"Thank you…" Merlin said hoarsely.

"No problem." Arthur stated, Merlin was absolutely freezing to the touch.

"You've no idea…how many times I wanted to tell you." Merlin whispered weakly, tired. "My destiny…my future…my gift…all to protect you, to keep you alive, to help you build the most wonderful future… Two sides of the same coin… Might and Magic…" Merlin murmured, his head lolling to the side as his eyes began to close.

"You've protected me?" Arthur wondered.

"Al—ways…" Merlin sighed. That one word sent Arthur's mind reeling.

_Always. _Merlin had always been there for him, Arthur knew that to be true. He went through all of the battles, advised him, followed him around, and was damn near clingy. But he was always there, always loyal. Had his magic been the same way.

Every situation Arthur had ever been through began to flash through his head. Merlin sat at the center of everything. Every magical obstacle Arthur had ever come across had been removed. Everything from the Questing beast flooded his mind.

'You don't know how many times I've saved your life…'

'Just…don't be a prat…'

'You're going to be a great king…'

'Remember who you are Arthur…'

'Please let me come with you. I _have _to come with you.'

'I'll either protect you or die at your side.'

_Merlin…he's been putting his life on the line for me this whole time…nearly dying for me. I owe him everything. He broke the law to keep me safe…_

"Merlin?"

No answer came except for Merlin's ragged breaths. Arthur shook the servant's shoulder before he realized Merlin was unconscious.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much… I'm sorry. I should have noticed… I should have been there for you." He pulled himself closer to the shivering man, hoping to offer him some sort of warmth through the cool night.

* * *

**Any good?**


	2. Something All Knights Know

**r&r?**

* * *

Something All Knights Know

Arthur woke up before dawn and gently sat up. He looked down at Merln who was lying still on the ground, his breaths were labored and wheezing, his skin was nearly pure white. Arthur had seen the look Merlin possessed before…thousands of times… Merlin had the look of a man dying. Arthur put out the remaining embers of the fire before hoisting Merlin up into his arms, keeping the cloak wrapped around him, hoping it could offer some sort of warmth. He didn't bother to pick up his armor, knowing it would slow him down.

888

The prince walked until nearly noon before his fears became almost unmanageable. Merlin was still unconscious, but his whole body shook with an undeniable force. He was positively feverish and seemed to get worse with every step Arthur took. His head burned and sweat dewed his white skin. His breathing grew shallower as he grumbled and groaned in pain. Arthur slowly placed Merlin on the ground and lifted the cloak. He slowly pulled the bandages off of Merlin's skin to see that his fears were a reality.

Well…if the white stuff oozing from Merlin's wound was anything to go by.

Merlin's wound had been infected and Arthur didn't have anything to fix it.

"Dammit, why can't you just stay out of trouble?" Arthur asked in an angry voice. The nearest city was still a day and a half away and Merlin didn't look like he would last the afternoon. Merlin groaned and his head lolled from side to side.

There are some things that all knights know. Some things that all knights are taught… Never let someone who can't be healed suffer. Merlin wasn't going to heal, there was no possible way the Arthur could be fast enough to get him to a doctor in time. Arthur gently touched Merlin's cheek before reaching into his own bag for a small vial filled with a silvery powder.

Every knight in Camelot had such a vial, filled with a deadly and painless poison. It was only to be used in two situations: ending the suffering of someone or to stop from revealing information to an enemy.

"Protect…Arthur." Merlin mumbled his head swaying from side to side in his feverish haze. "Arthur…destiny…" His voice was tormented, pained, tears of agony mingled with the sweat on his cheeks. Arthur slowly poured a glass of water and tipped the powder into it, allowing it to dissolve.

"I'm sorry, Merlin… I tried…" Arthur said, tears running down his face. "I won't let you suffer like this." Arthur stared at his friend for a long time, griping the goblet with white knuckles.

"Do you kill him because he has magic or because he suffers?" Arthur drew his sword with his empty hand and turned towards the intruder. A young woman looked between the two of them and raised a hand gently. "I mean you or the boy no harm." She promised in a melodic voice. Her long brown hair fell to her waist and her green eyes were piercing, but not cold. She was standing ten feet away on an arched root of an ancient tree. Her blue dress was simple and her long black cloak was dirty at the bottom edge, ripped in some places.

"I don't want to kill him…but I can't let him suffer." Arthur put his sword away.

"You did all you could. The infection will take him painfully. Emrys doesn't deserve that fate…but then again he wasn't fated to die like this either."

"Emrys?" Arthur questioned.

"That's what my people call him. He is the most powerful warlock the world will ever know. He was born with magic…so few are born with the Old Religion in their blood. He was so pure." She frowned. "I will mourn his loss…the entire world will."

"Arthur…" Merlin cried out in pain.

"Your people?" Arthur wondered.

"The Druids…your father killed a great many of us not so long ago."

"And are you going to kill me for that?" Arthur asked.

"No… I feel Emrys would get up and kill me even in his condition if I raised my hand to you. He's loyal like that." She smiled. "Besides, I'm not like most Druids. I'm a Seer, I know the worth of your life, and his…"

"You have magic?"

"Yes, indeed." She nodded.

"Could you heal him?" Arthur pleaded.

"I am a healer, yes…and I would heal him, for a price."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked instantly. "I'll give you whatever it takes."

"I simply want you to answer one question."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Why didn't you give him the poison earlier? You knew he would die before you could save him, why didn't you save him from his anguish? Do be specific with your answer."

"I couldn't kill him… He's lied to me, betrayed me, and used magic behind my back for nearly seven years…but I couldn't do it."

"Why not? Be specific."

"I care about him…" Arthur answered staring down at the white boy at his feet. "I love him."

"You answered correctly… It is best that you don't keep that from him." The girl slowly descended from her place. She slowly knelt next to Merlin and looked at his wounds.

"If you hurt him—"

"I would never hurt, Emrys." She promised. "Sit him up." Arthur did as he was told and she looked at the blotchy mess that was Merlin's back. She held her hand over the wound and spoke in a commanding, enchanting voice. "Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle." Her green eyes glowed gold and light shone from her hand before she gently placed it on the wound. Merlin arched his back and let out a shout. "Relax…" She whispered and instantly Merlin's body relaxed into her touch. After a few moment she repeated the process with the wound on his chest. "I have healed the internal damage…" She spoke in a tired voice. "His wounds were great…and I haven't the strength to rid him of all of it. But he shall live." Color had returned to Merlin's skin and his shuddering had stopped.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered, he could physically see the toll Merlin's injuries had taken on the girl. She was sweating and her skin was pale.

"My pleasure. There is a cave not far from here…" She said pointing to the North. "Take him there and let him rest for a few days as it is going to storm…and I don't want him out in the cold. He will be fine." She replied barely able to push herself into a standing position.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"I have had to take on some of his illness myself… I will heal, but I do not feel the best at the moment. I'll take my leave…" She bowed to Arthur and turned to walk towards the place she had come from.

"What's your name?"

"Eva, my king…"

"Thank you, Eva."

"Take care of him." Eva nodded before walking away and leaving Arthur alone with Merlin.

"Come on, Merlin…seems like you're not going to die after all, you really need to be more decisive, this back and forth thing is giving me whiplash." Arthur teased before picking up Merlin and carrying him towards the cave Eva had pointed out.

* * *

**How about this chapter? Any good? So what will happen in the cave... I don't know just yet. I like Eva though.**


	3. Rain for Forever

**Hello again. Thank you for all of the favorites and the follows and the reviews that make me smile...ect. I didn't have homework tonight so i wrote this. Took me long enough. Had to decide where this was going to go. Anyway, I've decided where this is going now, there is some important info in this chapter, please don't miss it. It will be helpful later.**

**Thanks for reading you wonderful people.**

**R&R? Please and thank you.**

* * *

Rain For Forever

Arthur carried Merlin into the large cave and listened for any signs of unpleasant life before he set Merlin down on the rocky earth as gently as he could. He unrolled a bedroll and gingerly transferred Merlin to it, throwing his cloak over him to keep in the warmth. "Don't get yourself into trouble." Arthur whispered. "If you do I will not be amused." Arthur curiously pressed the back of his hand to Merlin's forehead to find that it was no longer flaming hot. He smiled and left the cave in search for a supply of firewood and dinner.

True to Eva's prediction it promptly began to pour just as Arthur had made it back to the cave with a day's supply of wood and dinner. He started a fire near Merlin's unconscious form, hoping it would keep him comfortable.

He ate in silence glancing at his servant, wishing he were awake to take away the awkward silence with his silliness. He wanted _his _Merlin back, warlock and all.

888

The sound of rain pelting the earth hit his ears first. His eyes squinted tighter for a moment before he relaxed to the sound. He felt tired and sore, but warm and nearly content and whole.

_Content? Whole? **Alive?!**_

Merlin opened his eyes to see the dark ceiling of a cave above his head. He blinked and pushed himself into a sitting position. Arthur's soft, thick, warm cloak had been wrapped around him slid down his frame and he looked down at his bare chest. There was a very narrow cut on his chest that looked at least a week old, almost to the point of becoming a scar. Merlin took a deep breath as he touched the mark and smiled when he found it barely hurt to breath and that he had _both _of his lungs functioning properly again.

Then he realized he was cold.

He pulled the cloak back around him and looked to a pile of wood next to smoldering wood that was near going out. "Bæl on bryne." Merlin's eyes turned gold and the wood instantly caught fire at his will. He lay back down, tired and pulled Arthur's cloak tighter around his body. Merlin turned his head to the side to see Arthur lying next to him, sleeping on the cold floor. "Arthur?" _What in the _hell _was The Prat doing on the floor? _

"Shut up, Merlin… I'm trying to sleep." Arthur mumbled, but then his eyes popped open. "_Merlin?! You're awake!_" Arthur sat up quickly with a huge smile on his face. He pressed his hand gingerly to Merlin's forehead, searching for a fever. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a bit sore, hungry, and more exhausted than I have ever been before in my life, but I'm alive for now, so that's a plus." Merlin said in a calm voice. "Where am I, how long have I been out, and how am I alive?"

"We're in a cave about a day and a half away from Camelot, you've been out for almost three days, and I found someone who could heal you." Arthur answered easily.

"Three days couldn't make that drastic of a change with my wounds. Who healed me?" Merlin asked critically.

"A Druid healer…she promised she would heal you… She called you Emrys." Arthur explained.

"Dammit Arthur, what did you bargain with her over? What did you give her? Please tell me you weren't a prat like normal, or I'm going to have to go and fix all of this!"

"I though you would be glad to be alive." Arthur stated in a defensive voice.

"Alive for now, and I don't want to be alive if you paid a price for it. God you're an idiot. What did you give her?" Merlin asked harshly. It hurt to raise his voice, to put out that much energy, but he didn't care Arthur deserved it for being an idiot.

"I didn't give her anything. She just wanted me to answer her question." Merlin went to open his mouth, but Arthur cut him off. "It was nothing magical, I know the difference Merlin. It was a personal question, nothing more."

"Sure you know the difference." Merlin scoffed under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur wondered.

"Nothing…" Merlin sighed. "Thank you." Merlin smiled at Arthur. "What was her name?"

"Eva, nice young girl…kind." Arthur said thoughtfully. Merlin's eyebrows pulled together.

"Eva? Did she have brown hair, green eyes?"

"Yes…the type of eyes that are wise and powerful…but kind. She said she was a Seer and a healer." Arthur shrugged. "Why?"

"Was she a bit shorter than you?"

"Yes, I'd say so."

"Kind smile? Nice teeth?"

"What with the twenty questions _Mer_lin?"

"Did she had a dragon tattooed on her neck?" Arthur froze and thought for a moment. She did have a tattoo of a dragon on her neck now that he thought about it…on the right side below her ear.

"Dark brown with emerald eyes." Arthur nodded. "How do you know that?"

"She's protected me once before, when I was really young. She lived as a hermit outside of Ealdor for a time. Everyone feared her, thinking that she was an evil witch. When I was five I lost control of my magic and hurt myself. I woke up in her house a day later, with her taking care of me. She was very kind…helped me learn to control my magic better. She might have saved my life that day…I was quite weak. I suppose I owe her." Merlin frowned. "You said she was young?"

"About eighteen, maybe twenty at most."

"She was about that age when I met her…that's strange…" Merlin sighed. "Sorry I shouted at you earlier."

"No, you're not." Arthur chuckled.

"No, I'm not." Merlin agreed after a second of thought.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

888

Merlin finished eating the last bit of stew and wrinkled his nose purposefully. "Well, I've had worse. Not by much…the rat might have tasted better…"

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur snapped, mock punching his arm.

"Still sore!" Merlin protested, rubbing his shoulder, but Arthur continued as though Merlin hadn't spoken.

"You want something edible? Make it yourself." Arthur muttered.

"I'll have to remember that." Merlin sighed. They sat in silence for a long moment, listening to the rain.

"I understand…why you hid your magic from me. I've done some thinking while you were asleep…"

"Hope you didn't hurt yourself."

"Shut up! I'm being serious." Arthur glared at Merlin for a solid moment before continuing. "I realize why you left me in the dark all these years…and now I realize how indebted to you I truly am. All of those times things seemed to fall miraculously into place for me, you were the one insuring it…so I have to thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be alive right now. But, I'm curious…I want to know, everything; everything you feel…comfortable with sharing."

"I can tell you everything…" Merlin stated with a sigh. "I was born with magic. I had no choice, it just happened. Mom said that I was moving things around before I was a month old. She tried to keep me hidden from most people, but some found out. No one really bothered to hate me…they all acted _strange _around me, not quite trusting, but they didn't hate me. They treated me nice enough, and Will accepted me for who I was…but Ealdor was empty for me accept for my mother and Will.

"I didn't have any control over my magic. If I dropped something instantly my magic would stop it. If someone threw a dagger my magic would stop it. If I got angry enough things combusted. I knew I had more magic that even I could comprehend and no way to control it…it put everyone in Ealdor ill at ease… Mother sent a letter to Gaius, asking him if he would look after me. She knew that he could help me tame my gift, so I came to Camelot."

"You went to Camelot to learn magic?" Arthur asked, dumbstruck. "Did you have a death wish?"

"In Ealdor magic wasn't banned, not completely trusted, but not banned. I didn't even know sorcery was a crime until your father executed someone shortly after I arrived."

"Wait a minute… You used magic against me the first time we met didn't you?" Arthur questioned with wide eyes.

"You were being a prat." Merlin commented.

"So?! Who cares?"

"Someone had to teach you a lesson…I didn't do most of it on purpose…some of it just happened." Merlin shrugged. "I heard a voice in my head not long after that… The dragon that was locked under the castle knew me…"

"You went and talked to a dragon who called your name in the middle of the night?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Death wish…" Arthur shook his head.

"He's not that bad. He's helped me a lot over the years. He told me about my destiny…how you and I were two sides of the same coin…how you were the might to my magic, and how we would build the most glorious future together. He told me it was my job to protect you."

"How did you take that?" Arthur asked shyly after a moment of silence.

"I told him that there had to be a different Arthur because the Arthur I knew was a prat."

"And what did he say?"

"That it was my job to change that, to balance out all of your prattiness." Merlin chuckled.

"I don't think that's a word."

"Is so." Merlin retorted. He chuckled and continued on with his tale, not leaving anything out.

"Wait! Balinor was your father?" Arthur inquired with wide eyes, interrupting Merlin.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry… Why didn't you tell me? I could have said something or at least tried to comfort you."

"He was magic Arthur…he passed his magic onto me. I'm the last Dragon Lord now because of him. I really didn't want to give away my powers."

"So you set the dragon free?"

"Yes…"

"And you killed it?"

"No…I showed him mercy and he's been loyal to me and only me ever since. He's good, he was just angry. He had been trapped for years." Merlin explained before continuing with his story.

888

Merlin was exhausted by the time he had explained what he had done in the woods three days earlier. "You given so much for me…thank you, Merlin." Arthur said genuinely.

"No problem prat." Merlin chuckled quietly in the dark cave as rain continued to fall.

"Do you protect me…just because of your destiny?"

"No…I protect you because I know that even if you were born poor you would still be the great and good man you are now. I protect you because you're worth protecting, not because some obnoxious, morbid lizard told me to." Merlin and Arthur grinned at each other in the dark before Arthur's face went serious.

"Earlier you said that you were alive for now… What did you mean by that?" Arthur wondered.

"Well, I can't really expect to live too long after I return to Camelot… I have broken the law, hundreds of times. It's not like it's a secret anymore." Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin, that law won't exist for very long after we reach Camelot. I'm going to get rid of it. How can I ban something that's saved us as many times as it has?"

"But I hurt your father, killed him actually…" Merlin looked at the ground.

"You didn't mean to. As far as I'm concerned, Morgana did that."

"I've hurt people."

"No one who didn't deserve it." Arthur countered. "I'm not going to have you killed, Merlin. You mean far too much to me for me to allow that to happen." Merlin stared at Arthur for a long moment.

"Thank you…" Merlin whispered.

"No problem idiot." Arthur stated tending to the fire before he lay down next to Merlin.

"That's got to be uncomfortable." Merlin commented.

"What do you suggest? I'm not letting you sleep out here." Arthur stated.

"There's more than enough room next to me, it's more comfortable."

"Merlin—"

"Some of us here haven't gotten fat over the years and don't take up too much space, leaving room for other people."

"I thought I told you not to call me fat." Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Suit yourself, hope you don't get too cold, or wake up with a sore back." Merlin shrugged, closing his eyes. They sat in silence for a long moment before Arthur sighed.

"Slide over." Merlin smirked and slid out of Arthur's way as he settled down next to him. "Not a word, _Mer_lin."

"I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you thinking." Arthur snapped back just as teasingly.

_Goodnight, Arthur. _Merlin called out silently, just to get in one last jab at Arthur. Arthur jumped slightly before relaxing next to Merlin.

_Goodnight, Merlin. _Arthur replied, hoping Merlin had heard him. Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, but Arthur remained awake thinking.

_I wish it would rain for forever… I don't want to leave…_

* * *

**MERLIN'S ALIVE AND BREATHING AND BEING SARCASTIC AGAIN! YAY!**

**How about this chapter? Any good? So...anyone notice the important stuff?**


	4. Don't Mess With Arthur

**Hello again. I have forgotten to tell all of you that this isn't mine yet, so DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN COLLIN OR MR. JAMES! (i know...it makes me sad) Anyway! I have important things for you to know before thie chapter! SO DON'T SKIP THIS!**

**1. This is post Season 4, however The Darkest Hour 1&2 NEVER HAPPENED! **

**2. Lancelot is alive.**

**3. Gwen loves Lancelot.**

**4. Arthur's cool with all of this.**

**5. Morgouse (sp) is dead because I don't like her. (insert random story to make sense of this in your own mind)**

**6. This isn't my best chapter... Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading you wonderful people.**

**R&R? Please and thank you.**

* * *

Don't Mess With Arthur

or

The One Where Leon is Clueless

Arthur and Merlin stayed in the cave for two solid days as it poured outside and Merlin recovered his strength. Arthur spent most of that time asking Merlin questions:

'Why did you tell Lancelot about your magic but not me?'

'Were you the one who sent me the light?'

'How many times have you knocked me out just to keep your secret?'

'Does Morgana know your secret?'

'What is Kilgharrah like?'

'Can you show me some of your magic?'

Merlin smiled at every one of Arthur's questions and answered them as well as he could. They were walking through the woods when they heard something snap. "Get behind me." Arthur stated. Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur and gave him the 'don't be an idiot' look that Gaius so often wore. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Of course you did, what's the point of you knowing if you can't remember?" Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur?" A familiar voice called out.

"Lancelot?" Merlin replied curiously.

"I've found them!" Lancelot yelled out before walking briskly through the trees and sighing in relief. "I'd know your sarcastic voice anywhere." Lancelot smiled at Merlin. "Sire, where have you been? We've been worried ever since the horses returned with no riders."

"Saving a friend's life…learning things." Arthur shrugged.

"Are you both alright? Merlin, you look a bit under the weather." Lancelot looked at Merlin worriedly, stepping forward.

"I'm just tired… I was injured…but I'm almost healed."

"Fool." Arthur hissed.

"I was doing my job, shut up prat." Merlin rolled his eyes and Lancelot chuckled.

"God I've missed you two." Lancelot grinned as Leon and Gwaine stepped into the clearing.

"You two come after me as well?" Arthur inquired.

"Lance and I came here for Merlin, we actually like him. It seems that Leon is the only one who cares for you." Gwaine teased. "How are you Merlin?"

"Fine." Merlin grinned. "In one piece this time."

"This time." Lancelot scoffed. Arthur finally saw it. He had noticed that Lancelot and Merlin seemed to be closer than the others, but he could now hear the undertone to their conversation. "You still came out hurt though. One of these days you should surprise everyone by _not _getting injured on a simple hunting excursion." Lancelot glared at Merlin. Merlin gave him his signature 'innocent yet mischievous' smile and chuckled quietly.

"You alright to head home Merlin, or does the girl need a break?" Gwaine teased, but everyone could tell his offer was serious.

"It's just a few hours till home. I'll be fine."

"Make sure Gaius looks at your injury, to make sure it heals." Lancelot added.

"I will."

"Well come on then." Arthur said. "I'd like to go home."

Lancelot nudged Merlin's arm lightly and Merlin instantly looked up at him as the others took the lead. Lancelot tapped his temple before lowering his hand.

_What do you need, Lance?_

_What is up with Arthur? _Lancelot wondered.

_What do you mean?_

_He's always looked at you strangely…but now…the way he acts… He treats you like an equal Merlin. _Lancelot commented. Merlin sighed and looked up at Lancelot.

_I told him._

_He _knows_?! _Lancelot's eyes widened and he moved forward quickly, grabbing Arthur's arm. "I need to talk to you about something private if you don't mind." Arthur nodded. "Go one without us, we'll catch up." Lancelot waited for the others to keep going before he looked at Arthur seriously.

"What is it?"

"If you hurt Merlin for what he is, I'll kill you." Lancelot commented.

"That's treason, I'm surprised." Arthur stated, raising his eyebrows.

"You would be committing treason if you killed him. He's done nothing but sacrifice himself to you for years, if you hurt him I promise you will not like the result. He's my friend and I will protect him." Arthur chuckled and patted Lancelot's shoulder.

"He's lucky to have a friend like you." Arthur grinned.

"Thank you," Lancelot nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Even if I didn't owe him my life, I care too much to see him hurt."

"Good, then I won't have to commit treason. I wouldn't have liked to have done that. I would have had to take Gwen away and never be seen again. I don't think she'd appreciate that."

"I'm glad you are willing to avenge your friend…but if you ever threaten me again something tragic might just happen to you." Arthur nodded seriously.

"Of course, sire." Lancelot bowed and they both chuckled.

"You're a good man, keep it that way." Arthur said before turning to catch up with the others.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked when they caught up. Lancelot winked and patted Merlin's shoulder before he walked past Merlin. Merlin looked to Arthur who smiled at Merlin.

"You have a good friend Merlin… One who's willing to murder for you." Arthur whispered the second half and Merlin's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Apparently if I hurt you I die." Arthur shrugged. "Good thing I don't intend to." Arthur smiled at Merlin kindly who smiled back just as warmly.

"You two done with your bonding moment—" A loud shout filled their ears as three men jumped from the trees with swords drawn in an ambush. None of the knights reacted in time and one of the bandits grabbed Arthur and pinned a sword to his throat.

"Do you know who I am?" Arthur shouted as the other two held him still.

"Yes…and there's a price on your head, sire… Dead or alive…I just need your head." The knights reached for their swords. "Don't!" The bandit threatened pressing the blade to Arthur's throat, drawing blood. Anger flared in Merlin's face.

"You don't want to do that." Merlin warned them in a dark voice.

"Yes, I do."

"I would listen to him…" Lancelot said quietly. "If you value your lives, you would leave Arthur alone."

"What could a servant—?!" Merlin took their distraction to his advantage and his eyes glowed gold. The knife burned the first bandits hand, forcing him to drop the weapon. Arthur knocked one of the bandits out before taking a step away from the other two. Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and all three bandits flew against the trees before slumming, unconscious.

"That's about seven hundred and three you owe me." Merlin commented with a cocky grin.

"I could have taken them."

"Sure, sure." Merlin rolled his eyes. He looked at the blood dripping down Arthur's neck and gently placed his hand over it, whispered foreign words until his eyes glowed and the wound disappeared. "All better."

"What in the hell is going on?" Leon asked after a moment of shocked silence.

"I knew there was something about you Merlin…" Gwaine smiled cheerfully.

"I thought you said you lost count?!" Arthur protested.

"I thought I had as well, until you had me recount everything that has happened in my life." Merlin retorted.

"I'm confused…" Leon looked down at the ground.

"I've got this Merlin…" Lancelot promised, taking Leon by the arm. "Continue on, we'll keep up."

"Do you always react like that?" Arthur wondered as they kept walking.

"Usually I react a bit quicker…but I held my anger in…bad things happen when I let it out." Merlin shrugged.

"How did I miss that?"

"Because you're an idiot and a prat." Merlin retorted teasingly. Arthur punched his arm and glared at him. Merlin's face became serious. "What's going to happen…when we get back?" Everyone heard his true question: _What's going to happen to me? _

"I'm going to have _you _write up a repeal to the ban on magic—because I can't stand writing—and I'm going to have it enacted tomorrow. Why?"

"You don't understand Arthur… You're people might be afraid…and magic users still have a distaste for Camelot, even if you repealed the law trouble will still happen. We magic users aren't going to be accepted right off. Bad things could happen to anyone that admits to their magic."

"We'll have to find a way to put a quick end to that then aren't we?" Arthur inquired as they stepped out onto a path that led to Camelot.

* * *

**Announcment soon... Court Sorceror? Then we can jump into Adventure time. I have two adventures planned as part of this...don't know what order it will be in, but hey, let's go with it.**

**Send me some love?**


	5. The Dragon Tattoo

**Hello all...**

**STORY TIME!**

**Thanks for reading you wonderful people.**

**R&R? Please and thank you.**

* * *

The Dragon Tattoo

For every person who opposed Arthur's decision to make magic (well, the good kind) legal in Camelot ten people rejoiced—much to the king (and Merlin's) joy and shock. Merlin was more shocked when in the very sentence after making magic legal Arthur made him an adviser.

Merlin accepted gratefully, but little changed between the two. They had a silent agreement that Merlin would still come in and wake _the prat _up with his silly little rhymes, still take care of him in general actually, but yet still be the smart and strong man that Arthur had finally seen in him. A very small select group of people learned of Merlin's magic, but no one else was informed, to keep him as a surprise to the enemies Camelot would surely have.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked looking over the papers on his desk to his friend who leaned casually against the back of a chair.

"Yes?"

"I asked you something a while back…" Arthur said slowly, questioningly.

"I know…" Merlin sighed, but a slight smile curled his lips. "Do you have any spare time tonight?"

"Yes." Arthur said nervously.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you." Merlin chuckled grabbing Arthur and leading him out of the room.

"I tried to kill him the last time I saw him!" Arthur protested. Merlin froze and stared in shock at Arthur.

"Are you afraid?"

"A little."

"Don't be, it will only make his ego larger, he doesn't need that. He's got nearly as big of a head as you do." Arthur glared at Merlin who laughed lightly. "Don't be a prat, Arthur, come on."

888

Merlin walked into the meadow with Arthur a step behind him. "So he's just going to show up here, randomly?"

"No, I'll call him." Merlin replied simply.

"And he'll listen to you?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"Dragon Lord, silly prat." Merlin shook his head before calling out deep, powerful words into the sky. Arthur had never heard Merlin sound so powerful before, so in control, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A short minute later a large figure landed in the meadow.

"Ah, you bring a visitor. Lovely, Merlin, but I am not a pet to show off to your friends." Kilgharrah commented easily, folding his wings at his sides.

"I know that." Merlin said inclining his head slightly.

"Arthur Pendragon, we meet again. Though on better terms, I think." The dragon smiled.

"I would think so."

"You've finally told him… I was worried when I saw you were in danger, but then something clouded my vision and you were well again. I don't know how you lived, but is a blessing that you did." Kilgharrah looked at Merlin fondly.

"I was helped by the Druid Eva, do you know of her?" Merlin wondered.

"Eva?" The great dragon wondered with a tilt of his head. "Describe her."

"Young, beautiful, brown hair, green eyes, average height, and a tattoo of a dragon on her neck." Arthur stated, seemingly more at ease around the dragon.

"Eva? A Druid?" The dragon laughed freely. "Is that what she calls herself now? That explains how I didn't see how you were healed, Merlin."

"I don't understand." Merlin stated.

"He is cryptic, just like you said." Arthur commented.

"No you know why I never understand what's happening." Merlin retorted.

"Her real name is Evajilea and she is as much a Druid as I am, quite literally in fact."

"What is she?" Arthur wondered. "Merlin spoke of meeting her once before." The Great Dragon stared into Arthur's eyes before replying.

"She is a dragon, one of the first to have ever existed." Kilgharrah said with an almost wistful look on his face.

"You can't be serious. She was human." Arthur shook his head.

"Don't be so keen to judge things by their appearances. As I recal, you missed Merlin's magic for several years based on appearances."

"And him knocking me out." Arthur mumbled under his breath. Merlin heard him and beamed at him as if in celebration, proud that he had knocked Arthur out on several occasions.

"Even so…" The dragon chuckled.

"Why is Eva a human then, if she was a dragon?" Merlin wondered.

"That is a long story, young warlock." Merlin shrugged and sat down.

"I don't know about him, but I have time." Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down next to Merlin.

"Very well." Kilgharrah nodded. "Evajilea was a great brown dragon with green eye, born not to long after the start to this world. Her twin brother Elijavae was brought into the world not a minute later."

"Twins don't happen, not for dragons." Merlin commented.

"You can see why she might be special then, can't you?"

"I suppose."

"Evajilea and Elijavae were opposites in every way imaginable. They were the products of good and evil. One always went around, finding sport in destroying things whilst the other followed behind cleaning up everything that had been ruined."

"Please tell me Eva is the good one." Arthur stated.

"She is. Don't get me wrong, Evajilea and Elijavae are complete opposites, but they do care for each other greatly. They see the way they bicker back and forth as little sibling quarrels and nothing more. Unlike Elijavae though, Eva was smart from a very young age. She knew that if things ever got bad between the two of them people would suffer, so she decided not to antagonize her brother in anything."

"So they are literally _the _good and _the _evil in the world." Merlin said with wide eyes.

"Yes, if Evajilea were to die the world would go on."

"And if Elijavae dies, everyone does." Merlin nodded in understanding.

"Exactly."

"Wouldn't it be good to get rid of Elijavae?" Arthur wondered.

"No, without evil goodness cannot exist." Merlin explained. "But goodness can linger on in the hearts of man. Believe it or not, it takes more effort to make someone evil than it does to keep them."

"But eventually the world would rot into nothingness." Kilgharrah nodded. "That is why no one killed them, though they had the chance. Over the years the 'sibling rivalry' became more intense, though Eva didn't wish it to. Everything she fixed made her brother wish to be one more step ahead of her. They had no personal vendetta against one-another, they just competed, much like a knight would in a tournament."

"Someone got angry didn't they?" Merlin asked in a knowing voice.

"The mortals grew angry with the two dragons and tried to kill the brother, but Eva protected him and was gravely injured. It took her years to recover, leading the world into darkness without the light to guide it, but when she healed things were better once more. The mortals became more crafty and forged a false war between the humans and the Druids. Elijavae stood with the Druids and Evajilea stood with the humans. While flying over the battle front as the two leaders spoke, a Dragon Lord stepped onto the field."

"No, that's not right. That's damn well abusive." Merlin said in rage.

"It is, Merlin, I am glad you are not like that man." Kilgharrah nodded. "He called Elijavae and Evajilea to him. Elijavae instantly responded, but Eva, sensing the coming danger, tried to resist." The dragon sighed. "As you know Merlin, no dragon can resist a Dragon Lord. She was compelled to do as he said. That day the Dragon Lord forced both dragons to purge themselves of their immense power and become human."

"That's not right."

"No it's not." Arthur agreed with Merlin.

"The two of them still drift from place to place. Elijavae is too weak to tear apart cities, but he is clever enough to put huge wars into motion. In fact he had a leading role in Uther's aversion to magic that still haunts us today. Eva still runs around cleaning up after him—"

"Me…" Merlin whispered in realization. "She saw my future. She knew that I was destined to bring the world back into a time of peace with Arthur… That's why she was in Ealdor, that's why she saved me."

"Yes… You don't realize how talented she is, how she can make one moment in time count for ages."

"Amazing." Arthur chuckled.

"Magic is amazing." Kilgharrah added. "Do you happen to know where she is? I would love to speak with her."

"I don't know. She was a few days north of her last I saw her. Arthur said she was in poor shape after healing me."

"Of course she was, she is weak. Very little is left of what she once was…" The dragon said in a grave voice. "You have asked enough for tonight, young warlock, stay much longer and you shall see sunrise in this meadow." Merlin smiled and bowed his head, Arthur following suit. They turned to walk away but Merlin paused.

"Could she be set free again?"

"Only if her brother is released, and _that _would take a miracle." Kilgharrah commented. "Remember young warlock, you have a destiny that is far more important than yourself."

"Thanks for reminding me…It's not like I haven't heard that a million times. When have I ever thought for me before?" Merlin rolled his eye as he led a startled looking Arthur towards the castle.

* * *

**Okay...so I lied a bit about this chapter, but i really didn't mean to... It just sorta changed course on me. Oops. Anyone see whereI'm going with this yet? **

**Send me some love?**


	6. The Game Begins

**Sorry it's been so long since i've updated. I've been busy. Home life isn't the easiest right now, I'm just learning to survive. **

**So, this chapter's longer than normal, but there are probably errors. I never have anyone re-read my work, because, well i just don't...pride. I have a feeling my half-braindeadness might have effected the writing, bare with me please. **

**Speaking of, had to readjust the first chapter... I mentioned the Duraka in it... I'm an idiot. **

**Anyway, r&r?**

* * *

The Game Begins

"Come on _Mer_lin, put your back into it." Arthur jeered.

"You don't want me to do that, unless you want to end on yourarse." Merlin retorted with an easy smile, twirling the blade in his hand easily.

"You can't rely on magic for everything, _Mer_lin." Arthur scoffed.

"Well, you can't rely on your sword all of the time."

"That's why I have you, you're the magic to my might." Arthur grinned smugly.

"That means I don't have to learn this anymore." Merlin hissed dropping the sword as if it had offended him.

"Yes you do." Arthur insisted.

"I refuse."

"I'm the king, you'll do as you're told." Arthur said with his typical 'Don't you dare try to say no' look. But when did Merlin ever learn to listen to him?

"No, I am much more comfortable with my magic thank you very much." Merlin grinned.

"Really?" Arthur taunted freely with a smile on his face. Merlin's eyes turned gold and Arthur's legs buckled underneath him, his sword was ripped out of his hand and clanged against the ground.

"I think so…" Merlin nodded with a smug smile on his face.

"I thought you said you didn't use magic on me!" Arthur protested, though not unhappily.

"I only use it on you when you need it…or when I want to teach you a lesson…" Merlin added with a wink. Arthur sighed heavily and stood up.

"Someone could have seen that." Arthur commented, grabbing his sword.

"All they would have seen was you falling, nothing new there. I have learned to be very discrete with my magic. I can make things look like they happened naturally rather than magically."

"Making people fly through the air wasn't very discrete." Arthur commented.

"Your life was in danger, I didn't have the time to care." Merlin shrugged. "Sometimes I just act and thank the Gods that I am as powerful as I am. Sometimes I'm just flat out lucky." Merlin half-laughed.

"Sire!" Lancelot called out loudly his voice had a panicked edge to it.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, turning towards his knight quickly.

"Something's happened that requires your attention." Lancelot glanced at Merlin. "You're going to want to bring Merlin with you, he'll probably understand better than we will."

888

The crying girl in the room shook with fear as she described a terrible monster to them. "It came to our village a few nights ago. I remember…everything was dark and silent…then I heard someone scream. W-we were a small village, sire, but we had some very strong people there…and it was them I heard screaming. One at a time they just started screaming into the night."

"Then what happened?" Arthur asked when the girl got lost in her sniffles.

"I lived with my older sister… She was a witch, not powerful, only ever charmed plants to grow faster or make things move on their own. She came and took me to the stables and got me on a horse, told me that we had to run, that there wasn't anything left for us in town." The girl closed her eyes and cried harder. "It got so cold…it was colder than a winter night, and all of my fears and worst nightmares came to my head. I was terrified… Even the horse was startled. Sissy and I were going to ride out of the stables, but a tall…black figure stood in our way."

"What did it do?" Gaius wondered carefully.

"It went right after sissy…" The girl cried. It touched her and sissy just started screaming and crying. "I had no choice. If sissy couldn't fight the monster, I knew I couldn't so I let the horse take me away like sissy told me to… The whole village…everything's dead…"

"What did it look like?" Merlin wondered.

"Huge…and black. It moved like it never touched the ground…and it moved so quickly! It was terrifying."

"Thank you for telling us… It was very brave." Arthur approved.

Gwen wrapped her arms around the younger woman after she had told her tale and began to walk her out of the room whispering soothing words. "It's going to be alright dear… Arthur will stop this beast I promise."

"What could possibly rip a village apart like that?" Arthur looked to Merlin and Gaius freely, as Lancelot had followed his wife out of the room and there had been no one else in the room. Merlin looked at Gaius who frowned back, but nodded. "That can't be good."

"I've heard about such occurrences before, I thought they were extinct though." Gaius commented.

"What is it?"

"A Shadow Walker, sire." Merlin said quietly. Arthur's eyebrows pulled together and Merlin began to describe everything he knew about them. "They are extremely deadly and nearly impossible to kill. They don't like sunlight and only show their faces at night. They are very tall and pale with scars all over their skin."

"She made it sound like it was a ghost." Arthur protested.

"They can fly yes, but they are tangible like everything else. There very presence can fill the bravest hearts with fear. Their venom is poisonous to a terrifying degree and getting a mere scratch from them could be deadly. They are magical and crave power like every other beast out there."

"What kind of power?"

"Any type of power it can get a hold of. It doesn't just kill, it drains the energy out of a person, until they have nothing left to give." Merlin frowned.

"We'll—"

"'Have to go after it then, before it does more damage. MERLIN! Get the horses.'" Merlin mimicked Arthur almost perfectly. "Can't tell you how many times I've heard that." Merlin shook his head before leaving.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Gaius?" Arthur wondered.

"I only say this because I know you care deeply for Merlin…but please keep him safe."

"I'm not sure how much help I can be to him, Gaius." Arthur commented with a chuckle. _How much does he know about my…feelings for Merlin?_ "This is his area of expertise."

"He's left things out Arthur… Merlin is the most powerful thing in this world…if the Shadow Walker is within ten leagues of Merlin it will seek only Merlin. That foolish boy will only ever have your safety on his mind when he should truly worry about his own skin. Please, don't let him do anything foolish."

"You mean this thing is going to specifically hunt Merlin?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Yes, Merlin has great power and Shadow Walkers are drawn to power. The presence of a Shadow Walker will effect Merlin, weaken him, but I believe that Merlin is strong enough to fight even if the Shadow Walker tried to drain him."

"Believe?"

"I can only estimate his power against a Shadow Walker. Shadow Walkers haven't been seen for a long time, sire." Gaius frowned. "Follow me for a moment, I have something you should take with you, to keep the both of you safe."

888

"This should be easy, now that Merlin doesn't have to duck behind our backs right?" Lancelot teased the warlock with a cheery smile. He was one of the four knights that had come along with Merlin and Arthur.

"He won't have to 'cower' anymore that's for sure." Gwaine smiled.

"I still can't believe it!" Leon protested.

"That's good for me. That means I did an excellent job at hiding everything." Merlin grinned happily as they rounded a bend in the path in the forest.

"No need to be smug." Arthur sighed heavily.

"Yeah, not all of us are idiots. I figured it out." Lancelot smiled proudly.

"That's because you're not a prat who chooses to ignore the friend who saves his life day in and day out." Merlin said with a sly smirk towards Arthur.

"I'm not a prat, _Mer_lin!"

"If that is the only thing in that entire sentence that concerns him, perhaps you should just leave and quite wasting your time on this prat." Percival grinned.

"I've tried to leave before… In fact I have left before." Merlin said softly. Arthur looked at Merlin in shock, he hoped he hadn't been that hard on Merlin before. "Somethin's kept me coming back though." He shrugged.

"You must be the most loyal in the bunch, Merlin. Many men would leave if their suffering was met with nothing in return." Leon stated.

"I wouldn't say I've gotten nothing out of this." Merlin muttered, but no one heard him.

"You might even have Lancelot bested in loyalty." Leon continued chuckling.

"He does." Lancelot agreed. "I've got nothing on him." Merlin blushed and shared a quick look with Lancelot who smirked in return. "He has more to fight for than I do."

"What do you mean—?" Leon started but then froze when he saw the person sitting on a fallen log not far away. It was a young boy no older than fourteen with shaggy golden brown hair. His olive eyes were wise and had a mischievous twinkle to them. He glanced at Merlin and Arthur in turn but paid the others no mind. He wore a blue tunic that was old, but very fine and a black cloak.

"Hello, Emrys." He smiled at Merlin with his straight, white teeth.

"Hello, Eli." Merlin replied cautiously, getting off of the horse and standing in front of the others protectively. Everyone looked at Merlin strangely, wondering how he knew the young boy, but then Arthur spotted the tattoo on the boy's neck. A dragon.

"I see you've met _her _haven't you. Dammit, I knew she would meddle again. She always meddles. Everyone thinks she's so clever, that she's the smart one. I just want to be one step ahead of her. I think I am this time. I hope she likes the new game I've created. This game should be a bit more fun." Elijavae's eyes twinkled with glee.

"Ah… I see." Merlin said in an understanding voice.

"So you know what I am and what I do, but you won't stand in my way. Interesting." Eli smiled.

"That's Eva's job, not mine."

"But you're her pet."

"Merlin isn't a pet!" Arthur objected, but Merlin held his hand up to silence him.

"She does care for you greatly, Emrys." His eyes grew slightly jealous of that fact. "I don't like sharing her with anyone. You're her favorite pet and she does love putting you in the middle of our game."

"What if I don't want to be a part of your game?"

"You have no choice. Your greatest weakness is also a pawn in our game, without you this game would be over rather fast with all of the pieces lying dead. You've seen it Emrys, that is why you do not quit participating in our little game." His eyes twinkled.

"What pawn? What weakness?" Leon wondered.

"Should I tell him?" Eli asked raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"No, you won't." Merlin's voice dropped an octave and gained a powerful edge to it. Arthur recalled Merlin speaking to Kilgharrah like that when summoning him and knew that he meant business when he spoke in that tone.

"Now why would sister dear use a Dragon Lord as a pet? I have half a mind to kill you. You are the last of your kind. If I kill you no one will ever control me again." Eli grinned. Arthur drew his sword.

"I'll kill you if you touch him."

"You can't kill him." Merlin said quietly. "But he can't kill me either. You really don't want this game to end do you? Won't your sister be made if you kill one of her pawns with your own hand?"

"Sadly that's true…" Eli frowned, standing up and dusting off his clothes. "Doesn't matter. You aren't destined to die at my hand, your death will be far more intimate, mark my words. You will be betrayed, by someone you love most, remember that, Emrys. My sister may be a Seer, but she never warns her pets about the danger she puts them in. Oh, she means well, but she does 'forget' to mention some things. I am a little angry that you didn't control my sister yet you manipulated me… I won't forget it Dragon Lord." Eli smiled as he walked past Merlin. He was ten feet away before he paused and looked back. "And Emrys?"

"Yes."

"Have fun." He winked and walked away.

"So the game begins." Merlin said in an even voice watching the young boy walk away.

* * *

**Adventure time! Anyone else ready? I feel like Sherlock Holmes right now. THE GAME IS AFOOT! **

**Reviews? (even if the chapter is a little messed up)**


	7. Walking in Shadow

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. You make me smile, and beleive me I could use a smile every once in a while. I'm only human i guess. **

**R&R****? Good, bad, indifferent I don't care.**

* * *

Walking in Shadow

"I don't understand. What game?" Lancelot wondered, speaking up for all of the others as Merlin silently mounted his horse. "Merlin?"

"Elijavae and Evajilea are siblings, one is the essence of good and the other evil. Elijavae thinks it is a game that he and his sister play. He destroys and tries to manipulate things towards evil while she tries to keep things at peace. He finds it to be the most challenging game and he wants nothing more than to beat his sister at it."

"They are magic." Gwaine stated.

"They're dragons, forced to live in human bodies." Merlin explained.

"Well, he was younger than I expected him to be." Arthur sighed. "Creepy though…"

"He reminds me of Mordred." Merlin frowned before he looked around at the others. "I hope none of you are plotting against me at the moment." Merlin laughed lightly.

"I'm always plotting against you, but you already knew that." Gwaine smiled brightly.

"You're not very successful." Lancelot scoffed. "My bet's on Merlin. I've seen him in action. You would lose every time."

"Not if I poisoned him first." Gwaine winked at Merlin teasingly.

"Actually, he's defeated a few people after being poisoned before. Honestly, I think it's best you stop your plotting. Besides, I can't lose my manservant? Who else would I torture?" Arthur grinned. Lancelot shared a small glance with Gwaine who smirked and looked back at Lancelot.

"It still stands, Lance. You have two days." Gwaine whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll win." Lancelot chuckled.

"Win what?" Merlin and Arthur asked.

"A bet to see who can kill this beast first." Gwaine snickered. "He's betting on Merlin, I'm betting on Arthur."

"Merlin has a better track-record against beasts than Arthur does." Lancelot supplied easily.

"Merlin also gets captured by more beasts than Arthur." Gwaine retorted.

"But Merlin only ends up hurt because he's trying to keep the prat out of the way."

"Hey! Only I can call Arthur a prat!" Merlin snapped.

"I'm still betting on Merlin." Lancelot said proudly.

"I'm betting that Gwaine's smelly socks kill the beast." Leon stated, making everyone laugh as they walked into the village that was haunted by the Shadow Walker. The sun was still shining in the town when they arrived—thankfully—so they set out to explore everything they could. Merlin ended up in a small cave just on the edge of town. There was only one way in and one way out of it, but it was quite roomy.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Probably dropped something and wants me to pick it up." Merlin sighed before walking out of the cave and into the town. Arthur was standing over a footprint in the damp earth.

"It's not a day old." Arthur commented looking at the bony footprint. "Do you think it will come back here tonight, even after killing all of these people?"

"Definitely," Merlin nodded. "If Eli's smirk was anything to go by, this Shadow Walker is meant for us."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Gwaine wondered.

"Wait for nightfall—" Arthur started.

"Split up—" Lancelot inserted with a roll of his eyes.

"Look for the beast—" Leon added.

"Don't let it touch you and call for me when you do see it." Merlin finished, his eyes a little doubtful.

"What? Do you think you'll find it first?" Gwaine said teasingly.

"No… I think it will find me." Merlin stated. Arthur flashed a glare at him. "Magical beings just tend to stumble onto one-another." Merlin shrugged, not noticing Arthur's glare.

"Sure." Arthur sighed.

"Do you not trust me?"

"At the moment?" Arthur replied simply without any further explanation. "Gather your wits… Night will be here soon."

888

"It's really cold." Leon said quietly.

"Merlin said it might be like this." Lancelot replied just a quietly. He walked through the dead town silently with a torch in one hand and his sword in the other. Leon shadowed him silently.

"You knew about Merlin a long time ago didn't you?" Leon wondered.

"I'm the first person he told…aside from Gaius." Lancelot agreed. "How are you taking it? I heard you weren't doing so well."

"It's different. I always saw him as being brave and exceptionally loyal…but I never saw him as a warlock, something strong. I was always told that magic was evil, but I _knew _Merlin was good. He just through my beliefs into a tailspin is all. I'm doing better now." Leon shrugged. "I trust Merlin."

"It's hard not to. I'd be dead more times than I would prefer to say without him." Lancelot grinned. "He's like a brother to me. I am always afraid for him though… He gets himself into the worst sorts of trouble. I can't recall how many times he's nearly died on us."

"He must really care for Arthur to go through all of that." Leon stated, glancing into a house.

"I'd say he loves that stupid prat more then he deserves." Lancelot agreed. An icy breeze made both men freeze instantly and look around alert. A black figure hovered in the air and moved closer. Lancelot wanted to lift his sword, but he couldn't, fear held him fast. Every terrible thing that Lancelot and Leon had ever imagined played out in their minds with vivid quality.

The black figure moved slowly towards them, his face was lit by the torch, illuminating the most disgusting face that either of the knights had ever seen. It was scarred and made up of white skin, black veins stood out underneath the skin and dead eyes stared at the two knights. Leon grabbed Lancelot and started to pull him back but then the Shadow Walker froze and it's head swiveled away from the pair of them, towards the woods. A sharp growl of delight came from the creature and it took off at a blinding speed out of the village.

Leon and Lancelot let out breaths that they didn't realize they were holding and fell against the wall. "I thought we were goners. I couldn't even lift my sword." Lancelot frowned.

"Where do you think he went? What made him go so fast?" Leon wondered, silently agreeing that he had never had a more terrifying ordeal before in his life. Lancelot shook his head, but then he looked towards the forest once more.

"Dammit." Lancelot shook his head.

"What?" Leon wondered.

"Merlin and Arthur went that way. I bet everything I own that that _thing _is going after Merlin." Lancelot stated, running towards the place where the creature had floated off to.

888

"Do you know how to kill a Shadow Walker, Merlin?" Arthur wondered as they stepped into a cave.

"Yes, the magic itself is easy, actually doing it is another story, but it can be done." Merlin nodded.

"So you're really not positive about anything are you?"

"I never am… Usually things just happen." Merlin rolled his eyes and then froze. He turned around to a gruesome beast standing at the mouth of the cave. Arthur drew his sword as soon as he saw the Shadow Walker and took a step forward, his fear for Merlin's life overriding any fear that the monster could dish out.

"Out of the way." An icy voice came from the cloaked figure. The black eyes glowed red and Arthur was flung against the wall.

"Arthur!" Merlin's eyes turned gold and the beast was thrown against the opposite wall. Merlin made a dash for Arthur but a hand grabbed his wrist and twisted him around. Merlin uttered a quick spell to try and shove the Shadow Walker away from him, but the creature deflected it and it struck the ceiling of the cave hard, making the mouth of the cave collapse, leaving them in a stone tomb with nothing but a single torch to light it.

"So much life in you…" The Shadow Walker leered and placed his other hand on Merlin's neck. Merlin felt his entire body go cold as the creature lifted his feet off of the ground. Merlin tried to recall the spell in his head, but it was abruptly washed from his memory by the sound of Arthur's pained shouts echoing in his mind.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out as loudly as he could while he was being chocked.

"Seems like I have found your biggest weakness." The Shadow Walker smiled and showed Merlin more visions of Arthur being tortured and killed, over and over and over again as he drained the very life out of Merlin. Merlin's skin began to give off a bright glow that was being tugged away from him and into the Shadow Keeper.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out, regaining consciousness. He was startled to see Merlin thrashing in the arms of the Shadow Walker. He had never seen Merlin look so panicked before, except for the times when he himself was in danger. Merlin froze at Arthur's voice and his mind caught up with where he was again. Merlin's eyes turned gold as he tried to push the Shadow Walker away from him, but nothing happened.

"Fool, you are too weak to try to hurt me." The cold voice laughed cruelly. "You will die here."

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Arthur stated throwing the powder that Gaius had given him at the Shadow Walker. The Shadow Walker shrieked and let go of Merlin before promptly bursting into flames and becoming nothing more than a pile of ashes in seconds. _I should take that stuff with me everywhere I go. That could be useful. _Arthur thought to himself. Then everything clicked in Arthur's mind and he ran to Merlin's side, hovering over him with a worried look on his face. "What in the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"I had to protect you." Merlin whispered quietly, his voice tired.

"Dammit Merlin, you knew that this creature was coming for you! Can't you just ask for help every once in a while?!"

"Apparently not." Merlin stated.

"Why don't you tell me these things?" Arthur sighed. "I worry about you." Arthur started to look Merlin up and down, trying to locate any injuries.

"Why would you worry?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur sat in silence, not knowing how to reply to that. "The cave…it collapsed didn't it?"

"Yes, could you get us out?" Arthur wondered, looking at the wreck for the first time, knowing it would take him days to move the stones.

"Not right now… Too weak." Merlin shook his head. "He drained my magic, but it will be back in the morning. Merlin's eyes glowed gold for a minute and a blue orb of light hovered at the top of the cave. "That's all I have in the ways of magic right now. It will keep this cave warm and the air clean." Merlin commented.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Arthur started rambling on and on, questioning Merlin's health when it finally happened. Merlin didn't know if he did it to shut Arthur up, to repay the concern he was receiving, or if he was just really overwhelmed with the proximity of his King, but whatever the reason, Merlin still leaned up the slightest bit to press a tender kiss to Arthur's lips.

"I'm fine." Merlin promised him, pulling away from the shocked King for a brief moment.

"Merlin—?"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that, sire." Merlin said with a frown on his face. Arthur didn't answer, but he slowly bent down and pressed his lips to Merlin's firmly.

"Never call me sire again. I've always been and always will be Arthur to you." Arthur insisted.

"What—I don't understand…" Merlin stated in an unsure voice.

"You kept your magic a secret…I think I've kept my feelings a secret long enough…" Arthur sighed. "I don't know how to—I don't have the right words to—I just can't—" Merlin put his finger to Arthur's lips.

"I love you too." Merlin smiled, leaning up to kiss Arthur again, who reciprocated eagerly.

888

"Dammit!" Lancelot cursed. The cave he saw was collapsed and the entrance was covered with large and small boulders that could take days to remove.

"Of course they'd be in there." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Gwaine?" Lancelot wondered.

"Perce and I saw you two running, we all knew that meant trouble." Gwaine muttered.

"Can't Merlin just…I don't know lift the boulders?" Percival wondered.

"He could, but it's awfully quiet in there… They might be hurt."

"With Merlin there Leon?" Lancelot scoffed. "They're alive, probably worn out and injured, but alive."

"Wait!" Gwaine said lifting a hand. "I hear something."

"I hear it too…" Leon agreed. A Cheshire grin filled Gwaine's face.

"They are definitely alive." Gwaine laughed, Percival laughing alongside him.

"They could be hurt!" Leon protested.

"They aren't hurt." Lancelot chuckled. "The only question now is…who bested their Denial first? I hope it is Merlin. That way I'd win the bet."

"Oh dear god…" Leon said with wide eyes, catching up. "You weren't betting about the monster."

"Denial is a monster in itself." Gwaine shrugged.

"That bet wasn't right." Leon protested.

"We all knew they loved each other, it's about time they showed it." Lancelot smiled.

"Anyone for going back to town and waiting 'till morning to come back?" Percival offered.

"Sounds good to me, Percy. I'm still betting on Arthur." Gwaine winked at Lancelot.

"Merlin's got this won." Lancelot asserted before leading the others back to the village.

* * *

**Well said Lancelot. When will they admite that they love each other. I mean in the show they got this whole bromance thing going, I mean, they do love each other if not like best friends then brothers...but here I am rambling. **

**Reviews please?**

**Ta**


	8. The Great Betrayal

**Two in one night?! You guys are spoiled.**

**Important, yet fluffy stuff in this one. I promise more action is to come, very soon.**

**R&R? Good, bad, indifferent I don't care.**

* * *

The Great Betrayal

Merlin woke early in the morning to the gentle touch of Arthur's hands wandering down his spine lovingly. "Mmm…" Merlin sighed, pulling himself closer to Arthur.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur wondered.

"Wonderful." Merlin answered with a smile on his face.

"I meant after the Shadow Walker attacked you, you idiot, but thanks for the compliment." Arthur winked at him teasingly. Merlin sat up slowly and looked up at the orb of light he had created the night before. His eyes glowed gold and it grew larger and illuminated the entire cave (down to every last crevice) with a warm glow.

"Never better." Merlin smiled at Arthur before kissing him gently.

"Good." Merlin's head swiveled around to look at where the cave-in had occurred.

"We should get dressed…"

"Why?" Arthur wondered.

"Because your knights are trying to pull away the stones."

"That could take them days." Arthur said lightly.

"We don't have days, Arthur." Merlin reminded him of their duties sadly. Arthur frowned and began to reach for his clothes. Before he could even grabbed his he saw that Merlin was completely clothed again.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Ca—"

"I can but I won't. You should learn how to dress yourself, it's good for you." Merlin smirked before looking at the rubble before him trying to think of the best way to move it without causing a second collapse. It was only a minute before Arthur was standing next to Merlin, almost completely dressed. Merlin rolled his eyes upon looking at him and his eyes turned gold for a brief moment. Arthur looked down at himself to find his armor had been straightened out and placed properly against his chain mail.

"What would I do without you?" Arthur smiled.

"Die due to your own incompetence." Merlin answered truthfully. _Lancelot. _Merlin called out with his mind. He was never particularly good at communicating silently, but he was very happy when he could hear Lancelot's startled yell from inside the cave.

_Merlin?_

_Order the others to back off. I have the strength to move all of these stones, but if they get in the way I am not responsible for what happens to them. _Merlin explained.

_So I should leave Gwaine where he is? _Lancelot teased. _So…you didn't have enough _energy _to do this last night. _Merlin blushed lightly.

Energy _wasn't the problem…magic was. _Merlin blushed darker.

_So, out of curiosity. Did you make the first move or did he? _Lancelot wondered as he pulled the others away.

_I kissed him first if that's what you mean. _Merlin replied.

"I KNEW IT!" Merlin heard Lancelot shout gleefully.

_Shut up, are you all out of the way?_

_Yes. _Lancelot agreed.

"Stay next to me. If this tries to collapse I need to know where you are." Merlin looked to Arthur who moved to his side. Merlin looked at the rubble before him and spoke in a long phrase of words Arthur couldn't comprehend, but he saw Merlin's eyes glow a beautiful shade of gold before the rocks began to shift themselves, creating a tunnel of stone.

"That's amazing." Arthur commented.

"Not as fun as throwing them all out of the way, but I really didn't want to hurt the knights." Merlin shrugged. "Go on." Merlin nodded. The instant the pair of them were back out into the light Gwaine was upon them.

"How did it go?" He asked with a smirk.

"The Shadow Walker's dead." Arthur nodded.

"No, no, no, no! How did _it _go?" Gwaine asked again. Merlin started chuckling under his breath and smiled at Lancelot who merely looked happy to see his friends happy.

"Gwaine!" Leon snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur wondered.

"Oh don't play dumb we all _heard_ you!" Gwaine grumbled. "I mean, I'm not stupid. You two weren't screaming out in _pain._" Arthur blushed a dark shade of red. "OH MY GOD! THE PRINCESS IS **_BLUSHING_**! I GOT THE PRINCESS TO BLUSH!" Gwaine cheered.

"Leave the prat alone. You are obviously making him uncomfortable." Merlin commented. "Don't make me use magic against you."

"You wouldn't." Gwaine stated.

"Don't tempt him, we are talking about _Arthur _after all." Lancelot stated. "Oh, and by the way, you owe me some gold, Gwaine. Turns out Merlin wins."

"Dammit…" Arthur looked at Merlin, lifting a single brow.

"You don't want to know." Merlin promised with a slight smile.

888

Everything was perfectly fine in Camelot for once. The King was happy, as was Merlin. Very few people knew about Arthur's relationship with Merlin, but those who did were extremely supportive. Things were normal between Merlin and Arthur, except for the fact that they most often shared a bed and kissed (only when they knew no one was watching).

Everything was perfectly fine in Camelot for nearly a year after the Shadow Walker's attack, but…

One thing nagged at Merlin's mind and heart.

Two tiny sentences drove Merlin mad with curiosity.

_"You aren't destined to die at my hand, your death will be far more intimate, mark my words. You will be betrayed, by someone you love most, remember that, Emrys."_

Who was to betray him and why? What had he done?

Which is how Merlin ended up leaving the castle with a dark black cloak covering his face. "Sneaking out this late at night?" Lancelot asked when Merlin walked through the gate. Merlin slowly turned and looked at his friend.

"I have to go ask a question or two… If he comes looking for me… Could you—?"

"I haven't seen you all day Merlin." Lancelot smiled. "Just be careful, alright?" Merlin smiled at his friend before walking out of Camelot and into the forest. He walked for nearly an hour before calling out to the dragon and waiting for him in the meadow he knew very well.

"What do you need, young warlock?" The dragon asked as he landed.

"I need to ask you about my future." Merlin stated, looking up at the dragon.

"What about in particular?" Kilgharrah wondered.

"Eli said that I would be betrayed and killed by someone I love."

"He is right."

"Show me." Merlin requested.

"Merlin…I don't know if you want to see what I have seen."

"Please, Kilgharrah. I need to know."

"You want to know. You do not need to know." The dragon corrected.

"I need to know what I've done. What I have done to make someone I love hate me so much that they would kill me."

"I cannot answer that. Your future has become blurry with the twins' involvement. I can only show you very little. I can only see your death, Merlin. No more."

"Show me." Merlin repeated in an even voice.

"_Merlin_…"

"Don't make me order you."

"You leave me with no alternative." The dragon sighed before closing his eyes. Merlin's eyesight blurred and he too closed his eyes to see what he needed to see.

_The battlefield was a grim one. Thousands were dead and strewn across the ground as the red sun began to set. Merlin could feel his power draining from him and pain coming from somewhere deep inside his chest. His heart, he realized, was literally aching. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man above him. _

_"I'm sorry… I can't do this." The voice said angrily._

_"Please?" Merlin pleaded in a scared voice. Blue eyes flashed to his. "I love you, don't…" Merlin's voice faltered for a long moment but by the time he had it back he seemed to have lost what he was going to say. "Arthur…" It was the only word that Merlin always knew how to say, no matter what the situation._

_The man hovering above him grabbed a dagger and gripped Merlin tightly, shaking his head once before shoving the dagger into Merlin's heart from between Merlin's ribs in his back. Merlin arched up and shouted in pain. "Arthur!" A second later his body fell back towards the ground._

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked. "Arthur…he's going to kill me."

"Quite literally this time it seems." The dragon agreed. "I told you that you didn't need to know this. I didn't want you to see this."

"What did I do? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Merlin, but you need to change it, whatever it is. The final war for Albion is approaching and without the both of you this world could fall into darkness."

"What did I do?" Merlin asked again worriedly.

"Put this out of your mind. Just live as you normally would, perhaps the answer will come to you."

888

Merlin made it back to Arthur's chambers in a daze. He closed the door behind him and stared at the king who lay on the bed, his king. What could he possibly do to provoke such a good and just man to kill him like that? How badly had he hurt the man he loved to make him wish to kill Merlin with his own hand?

"What are you doing up, Merlin?" Arthur wondered, looking up at his lover with worried eyes. He sat up and stared at Merlin for a long moment.

"Couldn't sleep." Merlin shrugged. Arthur frowned and walked over to Merlin, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Merlin replied.

"You don't sound fine." Arthur said, pulling back to look at Merlin.

"I just wonder… Are you mad at me for anything? Is there anything I've done wrong? Have I hurt you at all?" Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

"No. Why would you think that?" Arthur asked.

"I just feel like I'm not good enough. Like somehow I will fail you." Merlin looked down at the ground. Arthur lifted Merlin's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"You are perfect for me. Don't you ever feel differently. If I have a problem with you, you'll know it. I'm not exactly shy." Arthur teased before hugging Merlin tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Merlin promised. _No matter what happens. I don't care that you might kill me. I still love you. _They held onto each other for a long moment.

"Come to bed. You need some sleep." Arthur smiled, pulling Merlin towards their bed.

* * *

**Arthur?! Why are you gonna kill Merlin? What's wrong with you? :'( **

**Reviews please?**

**Ta**


	9. Arthur's Torment

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, ect.**

**Thanks for reading, you make my day.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Enter action.**

_**888**_

_**Please note that this chapter happens a MONTH after the previous one. **_

_**888**_

**R&R? Good, bad, indifferent I don't care.**

**(BTW! Thank you for the spelling comment. I'll fix it when I get the chance. I don't have people I trust to read these things over, so thanks for pointing it out. I don't like mistakes (yet i still stay up til 1 in the morning writing. STUPID right?) Anyway Thanks!**

* * *

Arthur's Torment

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes. His eyes were met with a dark room. His hands were chained above his head and the balls of his feet barely touched the ground enough to hold his weight. He looked around the dark cell with wide eyes. He had no idea how he had gotten there. He tried to remember something, anything that might explain to him why he was chained up in a cell that he didn't recognize.

He remembered going on a hunt with Merlin and a few of his knights. He remembered them making a camp and starting dinner. As dinner cooked all of them had gone to find spare firewood for the night before coming back to their camp. Merlin had dished up several bowls, but as per usual he had no food for himself, as Gwaine had taken his portion of the food in his own bowl. Arthur could remember offering Merlin his food and Merlin smiling sweetly at Arthur before accepting the food.

Arthur suddenly remembered the look of shock on Merlin's face when Gwaine suddenly collapsed, followed by Lancelot and Leon. Percival and Elyan reached out for the others, but they too stumbled and fell to the ground. Merlin's hand moved to his throat, terrifying Arthur. He tossed the food into the fire and shook his head at Arthur.

_"Run, Arthur. Get out of here."_ Merlin ordered, trying to fight the poison that was running through him. But even the most powerful sorcerer in the world had collapsed, falling into Arthur's arms. Arthur had tried to wake Merlin up, but he was still, breathing slow breaths, as if he were only sleeping. Arthur remembered Morgana coming and cursing him.

Morgana! Arthur cursed her under his breath. He was captured by Morgana. Arthur could discern though why he wasn't dead. He knew Morgana wanted him killed, but what had she done with the others? Were the captured like he was or had she left them in the forest, unconscious? Were they dead? Arthur cringed at the thought of losing his knights, but his heart seized in agony when he thought of losing Merlin.

"Good afternoon, Arthur." A young, mischievous voice said in an upbeat tone. Arthur looked towards his cell door to see Elijavae standing in the entryway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping me." Morgana answered, stepping into the room. "Hello, Arthur."

"If he's helping you then why am I not dead?" Arthur asked, glaring at both of them.

"Because you know something that I really want to know. Eli has visions, like me, you see. He can tell that you know who my enemy is, but he hasn't the faintest clue who it is. Visions can be quite testy at times." Morgana stated. Eli smirked at the back of Morgana's head and winked at Arthur.

"You have lots of enemies, Morgana. Shall I prepare you a list?" Arthur asked sarcastically. _Merlin has definitely rubbed off on me. _Arthur thought to himself.

"No, I don't need a list. I just need to know one name." Morgana walked towards a small window and stared out of it.

"Sure you do." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I only know his Druid name, and I need you to tell me his given name." Morgana said turning to look at Arthur. "Who is Emrys?" Arthur paled instantly.

_Merlin. She's after Merlin. _

"So you do know him." Morgana smiled. "Who is he?"

"I'll never tell you."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. I do love to have fun…besides, you've had this coming for a long time." Morgana smiled. Her eyes flashed gold and a long whip found its way into her hands. She slowly moved behind Arthur and Arthur closed his eyes.

_Think of something else. Anything else. Don't let her break you. _Arthur chanted to himself. Arthur heard and felt the crack of the whip against his back and winced, but didn't dare cry out. He kept his breathing as calm as he could as the whip split the flesh on his back over and over again. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Merlin, of the wonderful times they shared together to keep his mind off of the pain.

"My, my, my, brother." Morgana's voice cut into his thoughts an immeasurable time later. "You are just as quiet as Merlin."

"What?" Arthur asked, twisting to look at her, but regretting it when his back screamed in pain.

"Didn't he tell you? He's been in your very position a few times. That damn boy always finds some sneaky little way of escaping, but no matter how much I hurt him. No matter how many scars I put on him, he never said a word. I think he got his stubbornness from you." Morgana frowned deeply.

"Why did you hurt him?!" Arthur asked before he could stop himself.

"Why do you think?" Eli asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Arthur.

No… Arthur thought. _Why didn't he tell me? How couldn't I see that? _Arthur wondered, he didn't know how he could have missed the scars…but…there were no scars, only a very few. Then he remembered a stray conversation.

_"Anything I can do for you, sire?" Gaius wondered._

_"I just wondered where Merlin was." Arthur commented, he was always looking for Merlin it seemed._

_"He'll be back any time now." Gaius smiled at his king. "He's gathering herbs for a salve that removes scars. He should be back soon. He needs it, got himself in a bad way not long ago, you wouldn't believe how—"_

_"Not spreading rumors about me are you Gaius?" Merlin stepped into the room, his eyes blazing in warning. Gaius took one look at him and looked down at the ground._

Just how many scars had Merlin received to protect his king? To stay loyal to Arthur? Arthur closed his eyes and barely kept his tears back. Morgana couldn't break him, but Merlin surely could.

"Enough about that worthless piece of scum. Who is Emrys?" Arthur didn't even glance at her. Before he knew it a new wave of torture began, this time, involving hot knives.

888

"Merlin!" Lancelot yelled. Merlin opened his eyes and winced, the light of the sun made his head ache. A thought suddenly hit Merlin and he sat up and looked around.

"Where's Arthur?!" Merlin asked with wide eyes.

"We can't find him anywhere… There looks like there's been a struggle." Merlin was instantly on his feet, but he swayed, his body still clouded with poison. Lancelot grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Easy."

"No time for that." Merlin stated, following Lancelot to the circle of tracks. "How long have we been out?"

"Three days."

"_Reip minn visi_." Merlin stated in a strong voice. His eyes glowed bright gold and a strange, golden mist began to hover over the ground before it elongated into a path. "He's alive."

"What did you do?"

"I traced him. I can find him anywhere so long as he is still breathing." Merlin said with relief thick in his voice. "We have to hurry! Come on!"

888

Arthur had to use all of his strength to keep himself from collapsing. Morgana had burned his feet, making it hurt immensely to stay on his feet, but she had also broken his dominate wrist, making it unbearable to rest his weight on his arms. Every inch of him ached, but he hadn't said a word to Morgana and he was proud of that in spite of his half-dead state. He was dehydrated and tired, but glad to know Merlin was safe.

Arthur jumped when he heard a loud scuffle outside. He heard Morgana screech and the sound of metal on metal before the door flew open and a familiar figure stepped into the room. "Merlin!" Arthur cried out in a hoarse voice.

"I wasn't going to leave you hear." Merlin smiled at him before moving forward. "What have they done to you?" Merlin asked, appalled.

"They wanted to know who Emrys was…really bad." Arthur said in a sad attempt at humor before Merlin reached up to fumble with Arthur's bindings. Merlin met Arthur's eyes seriously.

"Did you tell them?"

"Never!" Arthur swore. "I would never betray you, Merlin. I didn't tell them anything."

Merlin smirked widely.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked when Merlin stepped away from him and didn't even attempt to remove the chains that bound him.

"So… Merlin is Emrys…interesting." Morgana said as she stepped into the room. Merlin chuckled and began to shrink until he was once again Elijavae.

"No…" Arthur stated with wide, panicked eyes.

"Shall I kill him now?" Elijavae grinned.

"No…" Morgana cackled. "Leave him here. Let Merlin come in and try to save him. We now have the perfect bait, and the perfect trap all in one." Morgana smiled at Arthur. "Thank you, brother dear. You have been _so _helpful." Morgana thanked him gratefully. "You know what to do." Eli grinned at her words and summoned a thin chain out of nothing. He slowly wrapped it around Arthur from his ankles to his chest and made sure it held him tight. Arthur winced when it ground into his old wounds.

"How does it feel to betray the person you care for most in this world, Arthur?" Eli asked with a sneer. Arthur looked down as the words crashed on top of him. No torture could equal the torment he felt at betraying Merlin. "Oh! I've made the fearless king cry! That is a victory for me surely! Wait until sissy hears about this!" The little boy laughed with glee. He shoved a cloth in Arthur's mouth and then whispered a series of words. Instantly the chains tightened, making Arthur cry out in agony. By the time Arthur adjusted to the chains, they would do something else, burn him, grow spikes, tighten, or even freeze, sending him into a constant world of pain. But nothing he felt came close to his despair…

He never wanted to betray Merlin, never.

* * *

**Poor Arthur... Poor panicked Merlin... Evil Eli and evil Morgana. **

**Reviews please?**

**Ta**


	10. Safe in Your Arms

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, ect.**

**Thanks for reading, you make my day.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Enter action.**

**R&R? Good, bad, indifferent I don't care.**

**Anyway Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Safe in Your Arms

Merlin looked down at the ground and saw the mist sink through the stone walkway. Arthur was under his feet, most likely in the dungeon of the castle that towered above him. Lancelot stepped next to Merlin. "The others took care of the guards. What's the plan?"

"Sneak in through the door around the corner. I'll go find Arthur and get him out. If I happen to see who ever took him from me along the way…" Merlin's eyes were dark and full of hate. "Well, they just won't like me very much."

"What about us?" Lancelot wondered.

"Watch my back. If I don't come back by midnight, consider me dead and find a way to get to Arthur. If I don't think I'll make it I'll try to send him to you." Merlin commented, starting to walk to the door. Lancelot put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Be careful."

"I will." Merlin promised.

888

Merlin looked around the corner to see Morgana talking to Eli. He was about to throw a knife at Morgana when a voice sounded. "He's here." Eli smiled. Merlin replied to him with a strong command in their shared voice, ensuring that Eli wouldn't attack him. Morgan turned and grinned at Merlin.

"Hello, Emrys." Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. How did she know who he was?! He didn't care enough to ask. He through the dagger at her and it would have hit her heart had she not shielded herself. "So you are the one thwarting all of my plans."

"What have you done to Arthur?" Merlin asked skipping right to the point.

"The real question is what haven't I done." Morgana smirked. Merlin's eyes turned gold and the witch flew back against the wall. She glowered at Merlin and shouted a curse at him, sending Merlin flying through the air before she stood up. "Give up Merlin. Wasn't it always your plan to die for your king?" Merlin's eyes caught sight of the dagger he had thrown at her and he silently began to chant a spell to himself. "How about you to that right now?" Morgana started to cast a spell but Merlin's eyes turned gold and the dagger raced through the air and pierced Morgana's gut.

Morgana fell to the ground, blood covering the floor around her. Merlin knocked her unconscious as he walked past her before running down the halls to find Arthur's cell. The golden mist flowed into the third room and Merlin instantly blew the door apart. "Arthur?!" Merlin shouted at the sight of his love hanging, a bloody mess, from the ceiling. Arthur slowly opened his eyes to see Merlin rush in front of him and take the gag from his mouth.

"I'm not falling for it again." Arthur commented, his voice barely there. "I don't care what you say." Arthur commented and Merlin froze as he lifted his hands to the chain that was wrapped around Arthur's body.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it isn't you." Arthur said weakly. "Just give up the act." Merlin's eyes widened and he quickly broke the chain's hold on Arthur.

"It really is me Arthur. I promise." Merlin stated, reaching up to the shackles that held Arthur up.

"It can't be." Arthur repeated.

"Please trust me, Arthur. I love you and I'm not going to hurt you." Merlin swore, releasing Arthur from the shackles and quickly wrapping his arms around his king to keep him from falling to the ground. Arthur was heavy as compared to Merlin's small frame, but he still carried him out of the room. Arthur kept muttering about Merlin lying to him until he caught sight of Morgana lying on the ground, bleeding out.

"Merlin?" Arthur wondered.

"It's me Arthur. You're going to be alright. I've got you." Merlin swore, kissing Arthur's clammy forehead sweetly. Merlin walked down the hallway but Eli stepped into his way.

"Why save him when he betrays you?" Eli questioned with a cruel smirk.

"Get out of my way." Merlin glowered at Eli angrily.

"He deserves to die."

"Touch him and you'll wish that I'd kill you." Merlin said before growling out an order at the dragon, who glared before walking away.

"I'm sorry, Merlin… I didn't mean to. I didn't want to tell them. I didn't mean to betray you." Arthur mumbled quietly over and over again.

"Shh… It's alright. We can talk later, you just need to keep yourself alive for me." Merlin stated.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Arthur said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Shh…" Merlin whispered soothingly before he walked out of the castle where Arthur had been tortured. Arthur winced away from the light, pressing his face into Merlin's shoulder, his body screaming in protest with every movement.

"Merlin!" Lancelot called, rushing towards them.

"Take the other's to Camelot. I need to find someone to help me heal Arthur. I don't have the strength to do this by myself. Lead the others home, we will catch up." Merlin said, his voice leaving very little to argue with.

"Who will help you?"

"Kilgharrah, if he doesn't offer to help I will force him to." Merlin stated, looking down at Arthur. "He doesn't have much time left." Merlin said, watching Arthur finally fall unconscious in his arms.

"Go quickly, Merlin." Lancelot nodded. Merlin didn't say anything, her just moved away from the knight quickly and fled into the forest. He started yelling out for Kilgharrah when he saw a large enough clearing in front of him and by the time he made it to the clearing the great dragon was landing in the open field.

"What do you need from me this time, warlock?" The dragon's eyes met the bloody form in Merlin's arms and his face became somber. "How far the king has fallen…"

"I need your help. I can't heal this." Merlin said in a desperate voice.

"You can heal it you just don't have the energy to do so." The dragon nodded as Merlin gently placed the king on the ground. "His wounds are many and would kill you if you tried to heal him."

"That's why I need you." Merlin stated. "Please, he doesn't have much time." Merlin begged.

"If you speak the words, I shall lend you my strength." Merlin instantly looked towards Arthur and held his hand over his chest before speaking in a soft, yet strong voice. Gold flashed in his eyes and instantly Merlin felt his power grow as a golden light rained on Arthur's still body.

For hours the dragon and the man remained completely still, allowing each wound on Arthur's flesh to be mended by their power until the last welt faded. Merlin collapsed and nearly fell on top of Arthur.

"You've never used your power for that long of a time… You must be exhausted." The dragon said, sounding a bit tired himself. Merlin nodded. "Get some rest. I will remain through the night to watch over you."

"Thank you." Merlin whispered. He sat up and pulled off the long cloak he wore, wrapping it around Arthur before laying down and cradling the king's head against his chest, gently running his fingers through his hair. "You're going to be alright, Arthur. You're safe now." Merlin promised, kissing the top of Arthur's head before closing his eyes and falling into an exhausted sleep.

888

Arthur moved slightly and felt something grip him tightly, restraining his movements. Instantly he began to pull away, tried to pry himself away from whatever held him. "Arthur?" A familiar voice called. Arthur's struggles became more fierce until he ripped himself away from Merlin and dragged himself away from him, too weak to actually stand and run away from him.

"Stay away from me." Arthur insisted in a tired voice. Merlin frowned and his king, the man was exhausted and could hardly move, not to mention how traumatized he was.

"Arthur…it's alright. You're safe with me." Merlin promised. "Look around you, Arthur. You're fine. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

"I can't know it's you." Arthur stated, curling into a small ball. Merlin had never seen his king look so scared before. Merlin looked at Arthur for a long moment, trying to decide what to say to make him believe that it really was him standing in front of him. He knew that he couldn't use magic, that it had to be something he said, something that wasn't common, something that couldn't be replicated.

"I knew you were an ass. I just didn't realize that you were a royal one." Merlin said before starting to say more things that they had shared between the two of them. "Just…don't be a prat. Umm… I'll either protect you or die at your side. Come on lazy daisy." Merlin grinned at that one. "I'm teaching him poetry. It's just rat—"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked with dangerous hope in his eyes.

"It's me. I swear it's me, Arthur. Now quite being a prat and get back over here you need to rest. I'll get you something to eat. Here's some water, make sure you drink all of it, but not all at once, slowly please."

"That has to be you then." Arthur commented, relaxing a little bit as he took the water from Merlin with a shaky hand. He went to take a drink, but he froze. Merlin took a step forward and Arthur flinched slightly. Merlin gently took the water from him and took a large gulp before handing it back to Arthur.

"It's safe." Merlin promised, wrapping the cloak around Arthur's shoulders again, trying to keep him warm. "I've had your wounds healed, but you are still tired and dehydrated so take it easy. I will be back in a moment. I need to gather some wood for a fire."

"Don't leave me…" Arthur stated, breathing heavily as he grabbed Merlin's hand tightly. Merlin knelt down and put his hands on both sides of Arthur's face.

"I'll be just through the trees. You'll be able to see me the entire time, alright? It will only take me a minute. Besides, we have Kilgharrah scouting the area as we speak, no one knows we are here Arthur." Merlin kissed Arthur's forehead gently. "I would never leave you, Arthur." Arthur relaxed and took a drink, watching Merlin intently as he walked away. True to his word, Merlin never left Arthur's sight and was back within moments. "Bæl on bryne." Merlin's eyes glowed gold before he sat down next to Arthur, reaching into a bag for supplies to cook with.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said in a stressed, terrified voice.

"What do you mean?" Merlin wondered.

"I betrayed you. I told Morgana who you are. I told them you were Emrys." Arthur said, ashamed. Merlin reached out and gently took Arthur's hand in his own.

"It's okay. They would have found out anyway. I was coming for them and with how angry I was there was no way for me to be discrete. My magic was going to be revealed no matter what." Merlin shrugged.

"She told me… She told me that she'd tortured you before." Arthur said, looking up at Merlin who was suddenly looking down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know." Merlin shrugged. "You've been in my place, Arthur. Had I not known about what happened in that castle and had you escaped on your own, would you have told me?"

"No…" Arthur agreed after a second. "I wouldn't want you to feel the burden."

"That's why I never told you." Merlin sighed.

"How many times have you served me when you were injured because of her?"

"I don't know. Most of the time Gaius told you that I was helping him or that I was sick… Sometimes I just worked for you anyways…it helped…it kept me sane." Merlin frowned. "One time I tried to kill you."

"You failed." Arthur said, recalling Merlin telling him about that incident.

"No snake could control me completely, not when it came to you." Merlin shrugged. "If you…ever need to talk about anything." Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand.

"I know." Arthur agreed. Merlin kissed his cheek gently and muttered a spell at something that Arthur couldn't see. "How did you heal me? You could have hurt yourself."

"Kilgharrah helped me. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Merlin said shortly.

"You would have given your life just to heal me."

"Camelot needs its king." Merlin replied. "And… I couldn't watch you die." Merlin grabbed the pot that was in the fire and cooled the broth to a pleasant temperature, taking a small taste himself (to prove to Arthur that it wasn't poisoned), before feeding Arthur.

"You should eat too." Arthur protested when the food was over half-gone.

"You've been starved Arthur. I don't need eat nearly as much as you do, love. Please eat." Merlin requested.

"_Mer_lin…"

"Please." Merlin repeated, holding out another spoonful to Arthur. Arthur had never been able to resist the look on Merlin's face. Merlin served him the rest of the broth before he saw Arthur's eyes begin to droop. "You should sleep."

"You should too, you look tired." Merlin smiled and made sure that his cloak covered all of Arthur's skin. He took off his jacket and made a pillow for Arthur before moving to lay next to the fire. "Are you mad at me?" Arthur inquired, a hint of tears in his eyes.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Why aren't you lying next to me?"

"I thought it might scare you if you woke up with someone holding you. I don't want to scare you." Merlin whispered.

"I feel safe in your arms." Arthur insisted. Merlin smiled and lay down next to Arthur, who promptly curled up next to him, slipping the pillow under Merlin's head and laying his own head on Merlin's chest. It was different than usual. Most often it was Merlin who curled up next to the king, but the situation was very different at that time. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, rubbing gentle circles on his back. He kissed the top of Arthur's head and smiled slightly.

"Sleep well, Arthur, _my_ prat."

"Goodnight, Merlin, _my _sorcerer." Arthur replied tiredly before falling to sleep in Merlin's warm, safe embrace.

* * *

**Poor Arthur... I feel bad for what i do that that kid...**

**Reviews please?**

**Ta**


	11. Bad News

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, ect.**

**My spelling can suck at times, forgive me.**

**This chapter is shorter than normal.**

**So...yeah...**

**R&R? Good, bad, indifferent I don't care.**

**Anyway Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Bad News

The pair returned to Camelot not a week later. The king appeared to be healed, but Arthur was only truly comfortable around Merlin. He spent all of his time with Merlin and when they weren't together everyone could see a visible difference in their king. They could tell that he didn't feel safe without Merlin by his side. Arthur was his usual self, strong, confident, and witty, but only when Merlin was near. He lost a bit of his cool confidence whenever Merlin left his side…but no one ever mentioned it or judged him.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered tiredly as Merlin pressed himself against him.

"Mm?" Merlin wondered sleepily, running his hand through Arthur's damp hair.

"I love you." Arthur stated, kissing Merlin's head gently.

"I love you too, Arthur." Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur's bare chest and pulling himself closer to the king. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, content, not realizing that something was moving in the castle, something that didn't belong there.

In the halls of the castle a blue light floated through the air, slowly moving through the palace, as if it were observing everything around it. The glow was warm and lit up several yards of the hall, leaving no shadows in it's wake.

It came to the king's chamber door and waited for a minute, as if contemplating something before it breezed through the door. It dimmed slightly, as if respecting the two sleeping people in the bed before brightening again.

"Merlin?" A woman's voice called. "Merlin?" Merlin didn't respond, so the voice called out again. "Arthur? King Arthur?" Arthur opened his eyes and stared at the light for a brief moment before reaching for his sword. Merlin opened his eyes when he felt Arthur tense beside him and looked up at the glowing entity hovering at the side of their bed. "Don't worry, my lord. I am not here to hurt you. I'm here to warn you."

"Freya?" Merlin wondered with wide eyes, sitting up, but then pulling the blankets up to cover himself again.

"Yes..." The light replied before shifting forms. Within a second a slightly iridescent form of Freya stood in front of the two lovers. "Sorry for coming here at such a time," Freya blushed. "But I needed to warn you."

"Of what?" Merlin wondered. His eyes turned gold for a moment and both men were fully clothed.

"A war is about to begin and it is imperative that you meet this war head on. Staying in Camelot will mean nothing but disaster." Freya warned.

"Camelot has never failed us before." Merlin said, knowing what would happen if they _did _leave Camelot. He remembered what the field had looked like in his vision.

"It will this time. Morgana, Mordred, and Eli will march against you with every demon and mean-spirited person this world can offer. Camelot will suffer if the war comes here." Freya warned seriously.

"Thank you Freya." Merlin smiled at the girl, who beamed back in response before falling serious again.

"You have two days to ready your army, three days to travel to your destination, and one last night before the war begins." Freya told them.

"How will we get there?" Arthur wondered, feeling slightly uncomfortable to have the girl Merlin had once loved in their bedroom. Freya glanced at him, as if she knew what he was feeling and smiled openly at him.

"Eva will be here soon to direct you." Freya nodded. Freya looked at Merlin with a strange look on her features. "I feel that we shall see each other again before this war has ended." Merlin paled and looked away, not wanting to face his impending demise yet, especially not at the hands of Arthur. He still didn't know what he had done to make Arthur mad. Freya turned to Arthur. "Thank you, Arthur. It was only ever my job to make Merlin feel loved by someone for a short time, since you in all of your dollop-headed glory refused to show him the love you felt for him." Freya chuckled.

"I haven't heard that one in a long time."

"That's because you're not a dollop-head to Merlin anymore, prat." Freya responded. "You're just _his _prat. You'll always be a dollop-headed idiot to me if that makes you feel any better." Freya teased.

"Only I can call him a prat." Merlin said in a warning, yet teasing, tone.

"I know." Freya smiled and then looked at Arthur, her eyes burning into his very soul. _You have to make a life and death decision in the coming war, pray that you choose correctly, or someone you love most will suffer. _

"I don't understand." Arthur protested.

"And I won't explain. I haven't the time." Freya commented. "The decision is yours and yours alone, do not ask anyone else for help. You will know it when the time comes." Freya leaned down, her lips at Arthur's ear. She began to whisper a string of unintelligible words, before her eyes glowed gold. "I have made you whole again, Arthur. Do not waste my gift." Freya warned before pulling away from him. "Goodbye, Merlin. We shall meet again."

"'Bye Freya." Merlin replied.

"Take care of him." Freya commented her body becoming a ball of blue light before slowly beginning to fade.

"With my life." Merlin promised.

"I wasn't talking to you." Freya's voice lingered for a moment before the blue light faded away completely. Arthur stared after the missing light that had been Freya, what in the name of all that was holy had she meant?

"Tomorrow's going to be busy." Merlin commented, almost airily.

"No kidding." Arthur replied. Merlin leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder and frowned. "What is it, Merlin?"

"I've known that this was coming for a long time…since I came to Camelot…and now that it's here…I find myself afraid." Merlin whispered, closing his eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright Merlin." Arthur promised. "We have the best sorcerer in the world on our side."

"Morgana, Mordred, and Eli? I thought of facing Morgana or Mordred, but not both of them at once. It's not like I can always keep Eli under my control as well. I may be a Dragon Lord but I can only focus on so much—" Arthur kissed Merlin's lips tenderly.

"Don't worry." Arthur assured him.

"All I know how to do is worry." Merlin chuckled.

"You're good at it." Arthur complimented teasingly.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Arthur sighed. "Try to get some rest, heaven knows that we'll both need it."

* * *

**Action time soon! (What in the world was Freya saying?)**

**Reviews will get you to the battle quicker and will explain Freya's cryptic message. :)**

**Ta**


End file.
